Which Guy is Right for Me
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Summary: gabi has gone out with so many guys but which one is right for her :One-Shot: TROYELLA


**Hey guys i am making my one-shot and its not a song-fic but for my song fic don't know that song to chose please help. Enjoy the story **

* * *

"hey guys" gabi said as she walked to the gang looking cute (**picture in profile) **

"hey gabs what are you wearing that is so cute" sharpay asked

"a cute outfit" she said spinning like a ballerina to show off her outfit

"why" Chad asked confused

"me and Trevor are going on a date" she said excited

"where" taylor asked

"when" Zeke asked

"why" Chad asked

"whoa hold it what is this 20 questions or something where I don't know when after school and why Chad this has to be the stupidest question you have ever asked me cause he is my boyfriend" she said calmly

"WHAT!!" they asked shocked

"where have you guys been last Friday I told you guys me and Trevor were going out" she as shocked that they were not listening

"no you said he asked you out and you never said—" sharpay was interrupted by

"and I told you I was gonna say yes" she said looking at there worried faces "why do you guys look so worried" she asked them

chad put both his hand on the side of her to shoulder like 1 inch under her shoulder and grabbed her and told her "gabster you will not go out with him" she shook her like 2 time

she brushed chads hand off her "and why not" she looked at them confused

"gabs hes a cheater" troy said cautiously she looked confused

"as in he slept with other girls besides his girlfriend" Zeke said

"you guys are joking right" she asked with a half-a-smile hoping that they were joking

"no were telling the truth" chad said sending her an apologic look

she laid her back against her locker and slid down till her butt hit the ground she hugged her knees and put her forehead on her kneecap "that's just great"

"gabs" shar said trying to comfort her best friend

she looks up at them bloodshot puffy eyes " i mean first Scott than Mike and now Trevor why are all the cute guys so bad" she said as she banged her head against the lock "ow" she whimpered

"gabs it ok that's why were here we will her help you get thought it" troy said as her knelt next to her

she looked in her best friend since kindergarten his ocean-blue eyes "really" her asked as she looked at him hopefully

"he have i ever let you down since kindergarten" she shook her head "no and i'm not gonna start now" he leaned in, she leaned in

"troy" coach Bolton called him

"be right back" he got up and ran to his dad

"so who is right guy for me" she asked them and when those words left her mouth she saw all of there faces go into shock "what" she asked

"Gabriella….who were you just about to kiss" tay asked

"troy... you cannot be serious were like best friends" gabi said confused

"gabs you like him i mean you guys almost kissed" chad said as he helped her up "and he likes you to"

"ok I'll talk him" just than troy comes back

"hey shar can u do me a favor" she asked sharpay

"sure what is it gabs" she asked

"break-up with Trevor for me" she said with a smile on her face

and everyone else smiled at her cause they knew what she was gonna do

"with pleasure" shar said as she left them to find Trevor

"thanks guys I'll see you in homeroom" gabi said they gang was leaving "troy I want to talk to you please" troy stopped and turned around to face her and walked to her

"whats up gabs" troy asked calmly even thought his heart was beating the speed of light

"is there something that you want to tell me that kinda has to do with liking me" she asked him

"well I kinda" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"troy don't be nervous its just me" gabs said trying to make him less tense

"no gabs it's not just its you the girl I like since kindergarten and the girl that I'm now in love with" he said looking in those chocolate brown eyes

"troy" she looked in his eyes " I love you too" she said as she kissed him with all the passion and love she had for him and he returned the kiss

"brie will you be my girlfriend" he asked she looked at him surprised like he did not get that she was already his girlfriend yes troy I'll be your girlfriend"

they leaned in to kiss and than was interrupted by "FINALLY" the gang screamed as they come from around the corner

"aren't you guys suppose to be in class" gabi asked " yea….. but we really wanted to see what happened" tay said to them

"and lets say it was a very interesting show" chad said shar thumped chad in the back of him head "chad it not a show its as very romantic love story"

they all laughed and headed to class Zekepay holding hands Chaylor holding hand and finally after so many year Troyella holding hands!!

THE END

* * *

Hey my one-shot which is not a sing-fic please review but no flames tried to make it funny and cute at the same time but hey I tried

xoxoxo zanesssaunique


End file.
